Queen Coranda
Queen Coranda Tarron is the queen of Akiridion-5, the wife of King Fialkov, and the mother of Princess Aja and Prince Krel. She is currently in stasis within the Mothership, along with her husband. History Backstory Long ago, Coranda and Fialkov's families had been at war with each other for generations. When the two fell in love and got married, both of their lands ended their feud with each other. They had two children together, Prince Krel and Princess Aja. They would often tell them about their family history and royal duties in the future, to which they often fell asleep. One day, Coranda caught her eldest daughter, Aja, sneaking out of the palace. When Aja expresses that she doesn't fit in with being a royal and desires a normal life, Coranda tells her that no one gets to choose their position in life and, royal or not, she was remarkable and different. She also tells her that no matter how much she runs away or how far she could travel from Akiridion-5, Aja's destiny would follow her through the universe. Part One (3 Below) Physical Appearance She has blue skin and electric blue hair and wears regal clothing. Like her husband and children, she has four arms but has no ridge on her forehead. Personality She's always been motherly, caring and responsible towards her children and less strict with them. She was amused when she caught Aja and Krel sleeping during their father's lecture and was understanding and calm when she found out that Aja ran away. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Coranda is stronger, faster, durable, agile, and more intelligent than a normal human. Combatant In spite of being a royal, Coranda is briefly shown to be an excellent fighter, alongside her husband. She was able to briefly stand her ground against Morando's forces until they began to overwhelm her and was forced to retreat. Equipment Serrator A serrator is an Akiridion's most common weapon. Coranda has been seen using her serrator as a prolonged spear and a shield. Relationships King Fialkov Fialkov is Coranda's husband and the father of her children. Princess Aja Aja is her firstborn child and her only daughter, she's always been more lenient towards to than King Fialkov. One day, when she catches her daughter sneaking out of the palace, she gives her motherly advise about her role as a role, whether she accepts it or not, and no matter how much she runs away, her destiny will follow. Aja blames herself for putting her mother in stasis, so she dedicates her new role as a warrior princess. Prince Krel Krel is her second child. Their relationship is not as touched upon as with Aja, but it's clear they deeply love each other. Krel was visibly relieved to see his mother and hugs her when Morando led a coup. Episode Appearances Trivia * Her family was once part of House Akraohm before the House merged with House Ventis to form House Tarron. * She doesn't have any sort of ridge or marking in between her eyebrows like her husband and children. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens